1. Field of the Invention.
Embodiments of the present invention relate to water processing and to systems for purifying drinking water.
2. Background
As an introduction to problems solved by the present invention, consider the conventional water filter of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,573 to Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,118 to Barnes, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,399 to Magnusson, each incorporated herein by this reference. Such a filter has a generally axial flow of water from inlet to outlet ports. Influent water is imparted with a biocide, after which the water flows for a duration through an otherwise empty cavity sometimes referred to as an extended time chamber. While in the extended time chamber, time is allowed for the biocide to react with and kill bacterial and viral microorganisms in the water.
A greater disinfectant rate, i.e. kill rate, is possible by maintaining contact for a longer duration. However, using conventional techniques, extended time chambers having high kill rates are bulky in volume, limited in maximum flow rate, heavy, awkward to maintain, and expensive to manufacture due to the overall size required for extended time chambers in linear flow water filters.
In many applications of water purifiers, small size, light weight, and convenient maintenance are extremely important. Water purifiers are used in portable applications from patient care in hospitals, clinics, and emergency facilities to personal uses by hikers and rescuers. A variety of water purifiers are used in food and beverage manufacturing and dispensing throughout the world.
In view of the problems described above and related problems that consequently become apparent to those skilled in the applicable arts, the need remains in water purifiers for more effective apparatus capable of processing higher flow rates in a small, light weight package.